Love Note to a Shadow
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: Just a little love note Gloria writes to Shadow when she thinks of him.


Love Note to a Shadow

ElectricCircuslover: I'm deeply sorry for not doing anything on fanfiction. I've been going through a tough several months. Both my Depressions have been getting caught in the mix of lack of motivation. In all my years, I wouldn't think of the pencil being the hardest thing to lift. But, a lot's been happening and I haven't forgetton anyone or anything. Just too much stuff going on and right now I'm a little fearful of my step-dad at the moment. But, that I'll keep to myself and all the reason for it. But, I'm sooo sorry I've been gone for soooo long. When was the last time I updated something? FAR TOO LONG!! I'm doing a 100 pic challenge on DevaintArt, but I'm doing a writing version of it. So expect me to be a little bit more active. And I still have more stuff to do. Just a lot has been happening that's all.

Well, enjoy.

'Oh Shadow, how I wish you would accept my love towards you. You think you're so alone in your ship, but my love will always fallow you. I can see us at the beach, sun shining, wind calmly blowing our fur gently, the crisp sand, and the blessed water of the island. Is it because you're afraid to love? Or maybe the reason is you think everyone, including myself, hates you? I've tried to prove my love to you over and over again, and I've let down a lot of men just to prove to you, I'm committed to winning your love. What more do you want me to prove? What should I do to make this relationship happen?

I have dreams about you. There have been dreams of us at carnivals, playing games and smelling the sweet cotton candy in the air, riding the rides, or even going through a tunnel of love together with us kissing at the end of the ride. So many moments of love, and yet, they're the only thing I can feel complete in a temporary moment. Do you know how happy I get when I get dreams like the one mentioning in this note? I become enthralled, and they're only dreams. Do you know how happy I would be if it was the real deal? I'd explode with joy inside. Please make that happen. Make me complete permanently, instead of the temporary dream. I promise you, Shadow, our relationship will not be regretful. I'll make you happy in any way possible and true to my word. I'll show you that love does exist in this world, and that you can finally believe in it once more. I'll show you first hand that your family still loves you. We'll be hand in hand, loving, kissing, romancing, and debunk the whole galaxy by showing them that you are not evil, but a misunderstood person with no guide to help you in life.

I'll be your guide, your future, and paradise you desperately need. Do you not see the pain inside of me? Or are you too blinded by your own self-pity to care? Your ship, "The Ship of Despair" is causing just as much hurt outside to your family as much as the people within the ship? They miss you, I miss you, we all miss you. We all love you and the happy thoughts of you returning back to Earth is always in our minds. Do you realize how much we hurt inside? You try to help all those people out in space by ridding the criminals, but the only crime you don't want to fix is your judgment on us. Do you want to help us? Do you want to do more good? Please come back, you'll be helping us out if you do. If I prove to be wrong, at least you have your mother and I to still love you.

Angel misses you greatly, Shadow. You're always on her mind, as do I. Wouldn't it be nice to see her eyes glisten with joy? Have her feel that missing piece to her heart come back? I feel the same way. Though, I can't totally comprehend on what she's totally feeling, but I know there's a lot of hurt within her. I'm hurting too inside. I sound like a broken record, but I would be overwhelmed with joy if you came back. Think of all we could do together? I'm thinking of starlit skies, exotic vacations, swimming, dancing, and many, many more things. I can't help but swoon in love when I hear your name and think of myself in your arms. I dream of you flying over islands, the beautiful mountains, and to other foreign lands. I could sew you some clothes to wear or cook you some meals your mother has been teaching me. We could play a card game, tell stories, or do other simple things it doesn't have to be expensive and glamorous. As long as you're in my life, I don't care what we do. We could sit on the couch and watch the news for hours if you wanted to. I wouldn't mind at all, being with you is like a love show all on its own. I'm always thinking about you and when I do, I feel like I'm melting with a dopey smile on my face. Even has I write this to you, I feel like I'm turning into goo on my chair in front of the desk.

I've never felt so happy in my life. I'm drowning in a river of love and when I think of a rescue team, I picture you as the whole crew. You'll always be my life saver, my dream and hopes, and possibly my future. I'll be sleeping with sweet dreams of us in the night. The only time we're together and when I wake up, I'll make another love note.

I love you, Shadow Aaron Petals. Sweet dreams to you too ^^

Love,

Gloria Jade Rolanda'


End file.
